Precious
by British Child
Summary: {The One Ring speaks of its Bearers} - ...You believed in power...And strength...will of mind...For it is what you wanted most...
1. Dear Sméagol

_Precious_

_Dear Sméagol_

**_Category: _**_The Lord of the Rings_

**_Genre: _**_General/Supernatural_

**_Rating: _**_G_

**_Characters: _**_The One Ring, Sméagol/Gollum, Bilbo, Isildur_

**_Summary: _**_The voice of the One Ring speaks to it's Bearers, or those who carried it...even for a little while. Hear the opinion of the Nine Carriers._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own rights to the characters or story._

_(A/N: :: sigh :: This has to be my biggest disappointment on this site yet. Because of some people who can't deal with others having their privacy, my account was hacked into and this whole story was lost. And because I didn't have backup, I had to start again from scratch. I am **not **abandoning this story, because that's just what they'd want me to do. I hope people are willing to still keep with this story, if the chapters aren't as good as they were then you can just say so._

_I hope that hacker has had their fun and leave the site. I really don't want any more people who put so much effort into their writing to become victims like I have. It's a huge despairing drop and it might take me a few hours to get back up again. I hope you like this chapter anyway!)_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

...You are not the first...

...Though you seem as if you should...

...You have existed so long for a time...

...My dear...

...They drove you away...

...They cast you out into nothing...

...Nothing...

...It is what you have become...

...It is what you have done...

...That has brought you to guilt and mind...

...And despair...

...I feel your thoughts...

...I sense your will...

...You fought for me...

...And I am thankful...so thankful...

...Sméagol...

...Dear Sméagol...

...Though your mind lays troubled...

...It comes to you in the night...

...And deprives you deeply...

...Of that one fateful time...

...When your life would change...forever...

...But _I'll _always be here...always here for you...

...I'll always be a friend...

...For I understand...

...I understand your strengths...

...And for this...I will always be a great many things...

...To you...

...Your friend...

...Your birthday present...

...Your precious...

**_{To be continued}_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: Hmm, it's turned out to be a little longer than before! I actually quite like this one too! I'm up and ready for new ones, I don't really mind if this doesn't get reviews. Thank you especially to Shooting Starlight and Crystal Charmer for the encouragement to bring this fic back!)_


	2. Beloved Bilbo

_Beloved Bilbo_

_(A/N: Thanks for all of the support from everyone in the last chapter! Hopefully now this story will kind of speed up as it's merely a way to kill time, lol.)_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

...Now yours is a tale to tell...

...My friend...

...Of how we came to meet...

...Our journeys long and far...

...Our troubles that we shared...

...Together...

...Is all kept within ourselves...

...Within our minds...

...You became a hero that day...

...A hero through and through...

...Though none would have ever believed...

...You would be the one...

...The one for glory...for conquer...

...Would they...?

...But I was there...I understood...

...And I see it now...as you keep me safe...

...And away from the confused eyes...and hopes...

...Of others...

...Tight in your pocket I remain...

...Bilbo...beloved Bilbo...

...And there I shall stay...

...Even when I am not there...

...With you..._yes..._

...I will always be there...

...In your heart...

**_To be continued_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: Hope you liked this one guys! Please R&R!)_


	3. Dearest Isildur

_Dearest Isildur_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

...When I think of you now...

...And what had become...

...Of your fate...

...I cannot help but laugh...smile...

...And scorn you within...

...Even though you cared...for me...

...And treasured my presence...

...For now...king of kings...

...I pity your weak heart...

...And your overwhelming mind...

...That someday...you would become the greatest...

...Yet it is what I told you...

...And you believed...

...You believed in power...

...And strength...will of mind...

...For it is what you wanted most...

...You wanted I...

...Your greed caved in...savouring me...

...Into your life...your heart...

...And your future...

...And it is I who failed you...

...Yet I say that you failed yourself...

...Isildur...

...For ever wishing your own triumph...

...Though I still remember thee...

...For you were a friend to me...

...For a time...

...And I will never forget...

...Although you may...

...In death...

**_To be continued_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: Two chapters up this time! Hope you liked.)_


End file.
